vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sugar Candy
[[Archivo:44627055_p1.jpg|thumb|270px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por kkc.]] Sugar Candy ''' (Dulce de Azúcar) es una Canción Vocaloid Original. Fue publicada un 10 de mayo de 2014, actualmente supera las 3 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 7 mil en YouTube. '''Comentario del Autor: *''"No puedo decir te amo. Esta canción es una dulce canción de amor".'' Intérprete: WIL Letra, Música y PV: Yukitsuki Ilustración: Kkc *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *3 BOYS POP Letra *Kanji dado por la autora. *Romaji transliterado por Qrr Qrr289152. Kanji= Just like you　砂糖菓子みたいな恋をしよう　なんてナンセンスなこと言わないけど “Are you crazy?”　少しだけ本気にしてくれたなら 僕だって本気になれるから　今だって本気でスキなのに Did you get me?　寝ころんだまま look at me.　全然ダメみたい でもこんなに気を許されて男として見てないよね I got you by the hand. 結構緊張したのに笑われて「どうしたの？」って　 「いやなんでもないけど……」(溜め息) Just like you　砂糖菓子みたいな恋をしよう　なんてナンセンスなこと言わないけど NO,NO You don’t notice…　少しだけ本気にしてくれたなら 僕だって本気になれるから　いつだって本気でスキなのに (Just like you… I need you. Just want to be with you.) 自意識過剰？　友達以上の筈　こんな時間に commonly　隣あってDVD鑑賞 ベタなシチュエーション　お決まりで まぁ幼馴染だし　距離がなさすぎて越えられない ナチュラルなリアクション　Will I make it in time? I love you.　砂糖菓子みたいな恋をしよう　なんてハイセンスなこと言わないけど I need you, darling.　隙だらけ　本気で凹みそうだよ 僕だってはぐらかしたりしない　今だって本音でスキなのに (Like always.　Just like always… I need you, darling.) I want you.　砂糖菓子みたいな恋をしよう　なんて、ハイセンスなこと言えたのなら “Are you crazy ?”　残念なくらい本気なんだけど 「僕だってそんなに待てないよ　今だって本気のキスなのに」 Why won’t you understand?　Please look at me. うっかりto show one’s true colours. 僕だって本気に出来るから 突然のチョップに戸惑った “once more kiss me”　 “I’m sorry! I didn’t notice. Because of I’m crazy for you!” (I want you. 砂糖菓子みたいな恋をしよう) Just like sweet sugar candy |-| Romaji= Just like you satō kashi mitaina koiwoshiyō nante nansensuna koto iwanaikedo “Are you crazy? ” Sukoshidake honki ni shite kuretanara Boku datte honki ni narerukara ima datte honki de sukinanoni Did you get me? Nekoronda mama Rukku at me. Zenzen dame mitai Demo kon'nani ki o yurusa rete otoko to shite mi tenai yo ne I got you by the hand. Kekkō kinchō shita no ni warawa rete `dō shita no?' Tte `Iya nan demonaikedo……'(tameiki) Just like you satō kashi mitaina koiwoshiyō nante nansensuna koto iwanaikedo NO, NO You don' t nōtisu… sukoshidake honki ni shite kuretanara Boku datte honki ni narerukara itsu datte honki de sukinanoni (Just like you… I need you. Just u~on to be u~izu you. ) Jiishiki kajō? Tomodachi ijō no hazu kon'na-jikan ni commonly tonari a tte DVD kanshō Betana shichuēshon okimari de Ma~a osananajimidashi kyori ga nasa sugite koe rarenai Nachuraruna riakushon uiru I mēku it in time? I love you. Satō kashi mitaina koiwoshiyō nante hai sensuna koto iwanaikedo I need you, darling. Suki-darake honki de hekomi-sōda yo Boku datte hagurakashi tari shinai ima datte hon'ne de sukinanoni (Raiku always. Just like always… I need you, darling. ) I u~on you. Satō kashi mitaina koiwoshiyō nante, hai sensuna koto ieta nonara “Are you crazy? ” Zan'nen'na kurai honkina ndakedo `Boku datte son'nani matenai yo ima datte honki no kisunanoni' Why won’ t you understand? Purīzu rukku at me. Ukkari to shō one' s tsurū colours. Boku datte honki ni dekirukara Totsuzen no choppu ni tomadotta “once moa kiss me” “I ' m sorry! I didn' t nōtisu. Because of I' m crazy fō you! ” (I u~on you. Satō kashi mitaina koiwoshiyō) |-| Español= Aun no disponemos de traducción. ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla.! Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por WIL Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014